Earth Infinite
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: In a world where Superman's pod never crash landed on Earth, and Bruce Wayne's parents were not killed so he never became the dark knight, Batman. A world where were these heroes only exist as comic characters. This is our world and it needs a true hero.
1. Issue 1: What Is Justice

Earth Infinite Issue 1: Only The Victor Can Decide What Is Justice

**`Chapter 1** Everyday Heroes`

Some see the world as a terrifying, violent, vengeful place, some see the world as a wonderful land filled with new adventures and fascinating people... but not many. In this world Superman only exist as a comic character, as well as the other countless DC heroes we've come to know and love. Their stories are told as modern myths, just panels on a page, but what society doesn't realize is that these "fairy tales" are anything but fictional stories. They're the events that happen in an alternate universe very much similar to this one, where these heroes exist and save the world every time it's in peril.

We live in a world where the common stranger typically doesn't know their own neighbors name, a world where people see a helpless young man getting jumped in an alleyway and do nothing to help because they only want to protect themselves.

There are forces of nature at work to complex for humans to fully understand, but that does not mean society won't gain from it's benefits. Many century's ago a "super human" was not unheard of. In fact it was a very common occurrence to cross paths with one. Some people who acquired these abilities used their powers for personal gain, which triggered others using their exceptional abilities to battle these people for good and justice. Over time the meta-gene became dormant and the era of super humans ceased. Only two have survived to see society change and repeat itself.

Revenant, a legendary swordsman with an enchanted blade that has kept his youth alive, and Catalyst, a powerful sorcerer who watches time and space to keep peace and balance. Although Revan's mystical Runesword protect's him, Revan's skills in battle are the reason why he's been able to survive throughout the ages. Long ago he was once a hero that fought for what he considered justice. With his vast knowledge and collected wisdom for living so many lifetimes, Revan quickly moved up in the Legislative system so much in fact that he became the head of the Illuminati, known as the Serpent King. Revan has had much influence in major world events and using state of the art technology, he has been able to track down the citizens who's meta-genes have been randomly popping up. Knowing how the public would re-act to the the sudden uprising of meta-human's, Revan called together the Illuminati to discuss the matter.

~Revan, The Serpent King~

Revan accessed his high tech computer and initiated a scan for any new meta-genes that had been activated. He was surprised to see twice as many red lights flashing on the holographic world map then the previous day. With this information Revan exited his laboratory through a hidden bookcase that led to his room, and turned on the news as he changed into a personally designed black and white suit for his meeting within the hour. As he suspected their was the same story on several stations about mythical creature sightings and attacks. Before he was ready to leave and meet his allies, Revan examined himself taking extra time to make sure his long, straight, ink black hair laid perfectly in place. He's learned over the years that your appearance can mean just as much, if not more then words. After his onyx snake swirled up his leg and wrapped itself securely around his right bicep, Revan was prepared to go to his meeting.

Revan was the last to arrive and took his seat at the biggest chair placed at the end of the long oval oak table. The other members of the Illuminati all stared at their king as they waited for him to begin the meeting. Before he started Revan's snake slithered down his arm and creeped it's way under the table.

(Revan) Thank you all for coming on such short notice.

(Debra) You know, that revolting pet snake you keep around...

Before Debra could finish her snooty remark, Revan shot her a menacing glare immediately silencing her. After the attention was back on him Revan continued his meeting.

(Revan) You are all aware that I have been tracking down the ever expanding list of meta-human's suddenly rising. Everyday that passes these numbers continue to double, it will only be a matter of time before the public takes action.

An older white male with dark gray hair and pale blue eyes gestured to the king, asking permission to speak. Revan nodded to him signaling him to take the floor.

(Bastion) My king, if I may point out I do believe our department in meta-human affairs has been keeping them under wraps quite well.

Revan used a remote that appeared to be apart of the oak table to turn on the news. A painting on the wall flickered to the news station Revan watched earlier that morning. Everyone directed their attention to the screen to see a giant Cyclops terrorizing Los Angeles. They awed in shock as the monster went on a rampage. The Illuminati listened to a newswoman who was reporting the event from a helicopter.

{Newswoman} This is unbelievable! Numerous fictional creatures and monsters are destroying the city. How this is possible is beyond me!

(Revan) Covers blown. The worlds going to know the supernatural exist once again.

(Debra) Then what's the dilemma, other then the obvious.

(Revan) People are going to panic, but that's fine. With dramatic change there is always a period of shock. What we need is to keep the powerful ones in check by getting to them first. We cannot allow them to run rampant and do things like this.

Everyone's attention was directed back to the screen by the cries of the newswoman.

{Newswoman} Oh my God! That giants about to smash what appears to be a frightened couple!

Revan's eyes shifted into their crimson eight sided star Mantikai form so he could examine what was happening below the giant. He was shocked to see a confident young teenage boy with a dark tan wearing a magenta tank top, stopping the giant in his tracks, and to see that the young woman on the scene was a model that worked for a company he owns, Supreme Model Management.

(Revan) It appears that someone has already taken action. It's time for us to make our move.

~Phoenix Jones, The American Hero~

Ben Fodor was just your average man that lived in the sometimes hostel city of Los Angeles. In the prime of his life Ben married his high school sweetheart at the age of twenty five, got a steady job and for the most part had a decent life. One night while Ben and his wife were out on the town enjoying themselves, the happy couple got mugged by a local gang. Ben's wife was raped by the leader of the gang as his associates violently beat him within an inch of his life. After this event when the police did nothing to find these criminals, Ben decided to take the law into his own hands and dawned the costume persona, Phoenix Jones a vigilante of the night. To the public he was the first and only known superhero but that soon changed when random people began developing superhuman abilities and also chose to take the law into their own hands.

With his strong sense of justice and indomitable will he soon transformed from a rookie in a Halloween costume to a world famous icon that the public adored for his courageous acts for the common man. On patrol Ben came across an old man with dark gray hair getting robbed by some guys with a gun and a ski mask. Ben successfully took out the assailants but not without receiving a flesh shot gun wound.

The man he saved happened to be extremely wealthy and was impressed with Ben's courage and skill. The man introduced himself as Bastion, and offered to sponsor the young vigilante but not officially for unknown reasons. Phoenix decided to accept his offer and used his "sponsorship" to equip himself with the most advanced armor and weaponry money could buy. Tonight started out like any other typical patrol for the young hero but ended up changing his life forever...

{{Phoenix Jones}} I've never felt this free before. This new bodysuit gives me absolute freedom.

Phoenix Jones effortlessly hopped from rooftop to rooftop in his black body suit with a yellow eagle stretching across his chest and a cowl to conceal his identity. The suit was specifically made for his use and enhanced his agility by putting flexible springs in his boots and by using a lighter more sturdy material then his homemade costume. As he made his way around the rooftops watching the busy city below, Phoenix Jones was suddenly halted in midair by a vibrant white light. He tried to break free but found his attempts useless and within seconds he vanished.

He reappeared in a colorful distorted world, with a man sitting in a throne dressed in a white robe with sky blue lining, and some white facial hair staring him down.

(Man In White Robe) Hello Ben Fodor, but you'd probably prefer to be called 'Phoenix Jones' in this persona.

(Phoenix Jones) How do you know who I am, and how the hell did I get here?

(Catalyst) Please calm down, you act as if I've put you under some horrendous conditions. I am Catalyst and your going to help save the world Mr. Jones.

Author Notes: The next issue will be posted up shortly. Earth-Infinite is a totally original world me and a friend (the creator of Revan) so if you have any awesome OC's you'd like us to consider adding to a certain area let us know. It doesn't matter if their from the DC universe of Marvel.


	2. Issue 2: Dont Start A Fight You Cant Win

Earth-Infinite Issue 2: Don't Start A Fight You Can't Win

~Catalyst, The Master Of Magic~

Catalyst examined different points of Los Angeles as the fairy tale monsters destroyed the city. Days before the powerful sorcerer got a glimpse of a post apocalyptic future caused by a war between humans and the newly rising meta-human's. If nothing was done to stop these creatures from destroying the city, society could quickly turn on super human's, indirectly causing the end of the world. As Catalyst sifted through the numerous frames that showed different threads the future could lead to, he came across a frame showing a group of young heroes who battled the many threats that would lead to this horrible end.

Catalyst's hands began to swirl with black and white energy as he cast a spell to find the heroes he saw in current time. Seven screens popped up revealing the six heroes necessary to save the world. In the first screen was a young man with a dark tan and slightly ethic features preparing to steal an ancient artifact from a rich stuck up family in Beverly Hills. The second screen showed a young extremely muscular man with an olive complexion and short jet black hair fighting off some robots in gym attire. In the next screen was a beautiful woman with exceptionally long, straight and thick black hair desperately trying to fend off members of the government trying to capture her. A blonde star Olympic level archer was dominating in an archery tournament with ease. Another man was paroling Los Angeles in a costume. Catalyst recognized him as the world famous hero Phoenix Jones.

When Catalyst laid eyes on the last screen he temporarily froze in shock. He was not expecting to see Revan a long time acquaintance of his to be the last one of the six.

(Catalyst) It appears that fate may need a little nudge in the right direction.

Catalyst's hands once again began to swirl with black and white energy as he cast another spell to summon forth Phoenix Jones to his realm. After the vigilante appeared and calmed himself down, Catalyst began to explain the situation to him.

(Catalyst) This is what I've come to call the Outer World. It's a dimension I have created so that I may watch over Earth.

Phoenix Jones stepped back in shock. He didn't even know other dimensions existed, and never anticipated being transported to one against his will.

(Phoenix Jones) You still haven't told me how you know my identity.

(Catalyst) I'm a sorcerer, I know everything and I've been watching you for quite some time. Your destiny will decide the fate of the world.

Phoenix Jones held up his baton to Catalyst, in an attempt to intimidate him but failed.

(Phoenix Jones) Listen "Mr. Wizard" I don't know how you got me here, but you need to send me home, now!

(Catalyst) Very brash aren't you? I guess that's to be expected. I give you my word that I will send you home, but only after you hear me out. Whether you chose to accept the mission I'm about to present, is up to you.

Phoenix Jones put down his baton and crossed his arms as he patiently waited for Catalyst to begin.

(Catalyst) Your patience is appreciated, young hero...

Catalyst's shifted his dimension to resemble a not to distant apocalyptic future he witnessed in his vision. Phoenix Jones gazed at the destroyed city of Los Angeles from the civil war between meta-humans and normal humans.

(Phoenix Jones) What is this? Why are you showing me this?

(Catalyst) Because everything depends on how the events that are happening as we speak play out, and you my friend are a key to changing destiny. It will be your duty to bring together these five heroes to set the example for the new world. I've seen what your group can accomplish and together you all just might save the world.

Phoenix Jones was temporarily at a loss for words. This news would shock anyone but that was not enough to make him break character. He kept his composure and asked the sorcerer a question.

(Phoenix Jones) And how exactly am I supposed to find them, let alone bring them together to form a team to "save the world."

(Catalyst) There... it is done.

Catalyst's eyes glowed momentarily as a swirl of white light forged a black and white diamond with a silver shell around the edges.

(Catalyst) This is your guide, the Crescent Compass. It will point you in the right direction. Always follow it for it cannot steer you wrong. Guard with your life if necessary.

A glyph projection generated from the stone with four arrows pointing in opposite directions.

(Phoenix Jones) State of the art tech huh?

(Catalyst) Not technology, it is magic. Now that you know your journey and have the tool to guide you, do you accept?

Phoenix Jones answered without hesitation...

(Phoenix Jones) A hero does not turn away from the face of danger. I'll gladly accept this task. How can I reach you if I need your help?

(Catalyst) I see all, the Crescent Compass will connect us when need be. I'm afraid time is not a luxury your able to waste, young warrior.

A portal of swirling white and black energy opened in front of the two with a loud boom.

(Catalyst) Through there is where your journey begins. Good Luck, and remember my words...

Phoenix Jones gave Catalyst a confident nod before he jumped head first into the portal, exiting Catalyst's realm. Moments later he reappeared on the top of a house in Beverly Hills. Immediately the Crescent Compass' glyph lit up with all four arrow brightly flashing on and off.

(Phoenix Jones) This must be where I find my first "candidate." This should be interesting...

~Majestic Boy, The Free Spirit~

Titus easily broke into the mansion he'd been previously casing for months. The residents of this fancy establishment bought a valuable jewel known as the Rainbow Crystal. A one of a kind gem with the colors of the rainbow always giving off a luminous shine. Titus entered the basement and approached the pedestal containing the gem behind a security armed display glass. Titus generated a tiny triangular magenta construct to cut through the glass but was interrupted by a voice from behind.

Surprised Titus spun around and assumed a fighting stance, but quickly stood down as soon as he realized that it was the world famous super hero Phoenix Jones. Titus' jaw dropped in shock, he never thought he would come across Phoenix Jones even though he knew they lived in the same city. Titus once again put his fist up, instantly assuming that the famous hero was there to turn him in.

(Titus) Phoenix Jones, 'The American Hero' you think you have what it takes to take me down?

Phoenix Jones put his hands up as a sign that he did not wish to fight. Titus put his fist down with a confused expression.

(Titus) Giving up already are we?

(Phoenix Jones) Easy tough guy, I'm not here to fight you. I just want to talk.

Titus tilted his head and put his hands on his hip before speaking.

(Titus) What could you possibly want from me? I don't even know you.

(Phoenix Jones) Oh, but I know you "Majestic Boy". That's what the press calls you, right? There have been numerous sightings of this "super hero" around the city for quite some time now. He's strong, fast, and in rare cases eye witness' report him using some sort of magenta constructs, and in extremely rare cases he been seen flying without the aid of any machinery, but what people don't know is that this "hero" is also a thief that steals valuable rare artifacts from people so rich they could more then likely buy a new one without batting an eyelash. You've also developed quite the fan base on your website rooting for you to succeed in your endeavors.

Titus snickered. He was impressed by how much Phoenix Jones knew about him but he still didn't understand why he was confronting him.

(Titus) So you've done your research, big deal. That still doesn't explain what you want from me? If this is a trick to get me to turn myself in, your gonna have a hell of a tough time...

(Phoenix Jones) Hey, calm down I already told you I'm not here to turn you in, I just want a chance to explain myself before you dub me psycho and take off.

(Titus) … You've got three minutes. Go.

Phoenix Jones pulled out the Crescent Compass generating a small hologram of the future that was shown to him by Catalyst.

(Titus) What is this?

(Phoenix Jones) An image of the future. With this new uprising of meta-human's the public's reaction will not be pleasant. Ultimately our country will panic and try to eliminate people like you which will lead to a civil war that **no one **wins. If you continue down this path you will be known as the worlds greatest thief, but if you join me and help set an example to the world, you can be a hero. I know this sounds cheesy and cliche but it's the only way I know how to explain myself. Without you I won't be able to stop this, so I'm asking you... please join me.

Titus warily stared at Phoenix Jones as he adsorbed his information. Soon a door could be heard closing from above followed by the voices of the family who lived there.

(Phoenix Jones) We don't have much time, come with me. Let's get out of here.

Titus cautiously stepped back still unsure of if he should believe Phoenix Jones.

(Titus) I... I don't know what to do. This is to crazy to be true, you have to be lying!

The basement door creaking open echoed down into the dark cellar. Phoenix Jones began speaking in a low whisper.

(Phoenix Jones) I swear to you I'm not lying, you can trust me. If you think I'm of full of crap then your free to leave whenever you want, I won't restrict you but for now... I'm asking you to trust me.

Titus wanted to run away and continue his life. He was perfectly content being a thief, he never stole from anyone who couldn't take the blow and when his powers developed he was on the streets so he did what was necessary to survive. Now this "super hero" wants him to join some rag tag team of nobodies to form some special group destined to stop the end of the world. As crazy as Titus knew it sound, for some reason he believed Phoenix Jones was sincere in his words.

(Titus) Okay... I'm trusting you Phoenix Jones.

(Phoenix Jones) Wonderful, now let's get out of here 'Majestic Boy'.

~Miss Magician, The Princess~

Maeva Falice is a famous fashion model with one of the top modeling agencies in the world, Supreme Models. Being one of the company's most popular models has kept the young woman incredibly busy. Day after day she get's booked on more photo shoots, commercial's, advertisements, anything anyone could possibly get her signed for. On one of her fashion endeavors, the young model was sexually harassed by a fellow male model on the shoot. During this encounter Maeva's meta-gene unexpectedly kicked in and she easily subdued the man using pain inducing white sparks.

Maeva kept her powers to herself secretly suspecting that if the public found out she would lose her career. The young model viewed her powers as a curse and chose never to use them but not before unknowingly getting on the governments meta-human watch list. Although she is unaware of this Maeva's home has been under watch for months now, and the government felt it was time to ask the model some question's about her powers.

Maeva's heels made a clicking sound as she took each step up her condo's stairwell. The young model flipped her long elegant black hair out of her face as she reached her home. Tired from a long day at her photo shoot, Maeva quickly unlocked her door and rushed inside her condo. She threw her designer coat and bag over her leather couch before entering her bedroom.

The beautiful model proceeded to kick off her shoes, but first noticed that her closet was slightly open. She knew with out a doubt that before she left she closed it. Before Maeva could figure out what to think a man large in stature, wearing all black and a ski mask burst out from her wardrobe and snatched her up by her neck. Maeva struggled to breathe as the man tried to make her pass out from oxygen deprivation. The man pulled out his cell phone and began speaking to someone on the other line.

(Government Agent) I've got the girl. I'll be back at headquarters in less then an hour.

After a moment the man hung up his phone and pulled Maeva close to his mouth so he could whisper in her ear.

(Government Agent) I only need thirty minutes to make it back in time. I guess we have some time to kill.

The man reached up Maeva's dress and began rubbing her inner thigh. Out of rage Maeva's eye shifted to a white glow and the palms of her hands shot thousands of tiny white sparks into the man trying to rape her. Instantly the man was on the ground in the fetal position cringing in pain. Maeva took a quick moment to catch her breathe, then picked herself up and dashed out the front door. As soon as the man could move without flinching from pain, he pulled out his communicator and ordered his people to send out the A.I's.

Maeva sprinted down the stairwell and went up to the receptionist for her complex with a look of panic and horror on her face.

(Receptionist) Ms. Falice, what is it? You look scared out of your mind.

(Maeva) Please, you have to call the police. A man attacked...

Before she could finish, a loud crash came from the front of the condo complex, shattering the entire entrance. Maeva jumped behind a desk to avoid being injured by any flying debris and covered her head.

{{Maeva}} What in the world is going on? It's like the end of the world's suddenly decided to happen!

After the dust in the air cleared up, Maeva peaked over the counter she hid under to see what caused the damage, and was startled to see a silver high tech, android with one red eye scanning the inside of the complex. Within seconds it had a lock on Maeva.

(A.I) Meta-gene signature confirmed. Threat level Gamma. Acquiring target.

As soon as the A.I began stomping it's way toward her, Maeva stood up and ran for the back exit. She made it outside successfully before getting caught, then began heading for the main road. The young model figured since it was the middle of the day that someone could help her.

Before she could reach the main highway, Maeva encountered another A.I that snatched her by her arm with tremendous force. Seconds later the A.I that was trying to apprehend her inside the complex emerged. Maeva's eyes once again shifted to a white glow as she used her free hand to engulf the A.I in white sparks but it did not seem at all phased by her attack. Maeva's eyes widened in shock as she realized that a robot is not capable of feeling pain. The A.I began dragging her as she struggled to break free from it's powerful grip.

(Maeva) Ugh! Let me go, I refuse to be taken prisoner!

In her fury, Maeva's eye's shifted to a scarlet red glow. Both A.I's began going haywire as if their system were failing. Maeva's eyes returned to normal and she ducked for cover, then in an instant the robots exploded leaving behind a cloud of purple and red smoke.

{{Maeva}} I'm not quite sure how I did that, but thank goodness I'm safe for the moment.

Maeva sat down to catch her breathe exhausted from using her powers, and from being in a state of panic for so long, but within minutes numerous A.I's started climbing over the wall on the opposite end from Maeva's side. Despite not having any real energy, the young pampered model jumped to her feet and began running as fast as possible away from the A.I's.

{{Maeva}} These things just won't give up. I'm so exhausted it hurts to breathe but I can't focus on that right now. I have to keep this up, no mater what I have to run!

Author Note:


	3. Issue 3: Robot's And Aliens

Earth-Infinite Issue 3: Robot's And Aliens

~Olympian, A Fighter By Heart~

Bryan casually whistled to himself as he strolled down the underground parking lot back to his car after winning another boxing match. Bryan was always a gifted boxer since he's been training in the sport since his childhood. Fighting has always been his passion so when his meta-gene kicked in granting him vast strength and near invincibility, he felt guilty for still participating in boxing tournament's knowing that there was no possible way that he could lose, but he also had bills to play and going from D-List to A-List over night is hard to turn around without an explanation.

When Bryan finally reached his expensive sports car, a loud familiar voice called out to him from behind. Bryan spun around to see the man that he just beat in the ring a few hours previously. He noticed that a his opponent wasn't alone as he brought nearly a dozen of his burly friends with him. They were all equip with multiple bats, brass knuckles, and everything else you'd expect to see at a typical street fight. Bryan put down his gym bag and turned to face their leader with a friendly smile.

(Bryan) Listen, Derek I know you might be upset because you lost, but that no reason for anyone to get hurt tonight.

(Derek) I know what you are.

Bryan raised an eyebrow to Derek in confusion.

(Bryan) I'm not sure I know what you mean.

(Derek) Don't play dumb, I'm not a fucking moron! There's no way any normal man can take a beating like that from me, and walk away without a scratch while I have a black eye and a fractured wrist from punching your sorry ass to hard!

Bryan chuckled at how furious Derek seemed to be. He knew that even if Derek brought a hundred guys with bats, it still would not be enough to even give him a true warm up.

(Bryan) I can't help that I'm a little more durable then others.

Derek cocked back the metal pipe he brought for the fight as he prepared himself to charge.

(Derek) Let's see just how much more.

Without hesitation Derek rush his enemy and slammed the pipe right over Bryan's head, bending it to a ninety degree angle. Derek was at a loss for words as he saw that Bryan was not at all phased by the attack.

(Bryan) My turn.

Bryan proceeded to headbutt Derek causing a loud boom to echo throughout the parking lot and his friends to cringe. Instantly Derek blacked out and limply flailed to the ground. Freaked out by Bryan's inhuman strength the rest of the men took off shouting hateful slurs behind them to the boxer.

(Bryan) Pathetic, they didn't even try to take their friend with them. I'm outta here.

Bryan reached toward his door handle to enter his car, and noticed a red light through his window. In an instant a robot arm was crashing through his windshield and snatched him by his neck.

(A.I) Meta-gene signature confirmed. Threat level, Beta.

(Bryan) Hmm, your much stronger then any person could possibly hope to achieve Mr. Android thing, and I'm always looking for a good fight under friendly terms but unfortunately...

Bryan effortlessly ripped the A.I's arm from it's socket then tossed it out of his car and across the parking lot.

(Bryan) You messed up my car...

{{Bryan}} Why am I talking to it. It's a robot, it doesn't understand me but it was trying to hunt me and I'm sure "gorgeous" on the ground over their didn't but that thing just to fight me so... who sent it?

As Bryan thought about his situation, another horde of A.I's appeared entering the parking lot. Immediately Bryan hopped into his car and began speeding down the road away from the A.I's. As he drove Bryan noticed that something was happening in the city. The civilians seemed to be frightened of something as they were all scattering in a panic. Bryan's inspection of the city was interrupted by him noticing an A.I running at the same speed as his car, which was speeding slightly over ninety miles per hour. Before he could pull over or slow down the A.I punched a hole in his tire, forcing the car to tumble at an alarming speed. The A.I's came to stop to watch Bryan's car come to a crash stop into a bank.

Moments after the crash, Bryan burst through his roof howling in anger but completely unharmed, staring down the A.I's with strong ferocity. He began stomping tracks into the pavement as he made his way towards the robot's but before he reached them, a flock of Harpy's soared down from the sky and relentlessly tore the machines to shreds.

Shocked Bryan stood his ground and watched the half bird, half woman, mythological creatures gawk and fly away.

(Bryan) Holy shit! It's the end of the world.

The cries of a woman calling out for help could be heard not to far in the distance. Bryan immediately took off until he reached the alley way a young beautiful with long black hair, wearing a dress fit for a woman prepared to go to a high class fashion party, cornered by several of the same robot's that attacked Bryan earlier. The woman looked terribly frightened as the A.I's closed in on her.

Bryan jumped in and grabbed to A.I farthest to the left and swung into the other robot's, crushing them all. The woman eyed her savior up in down astonished by his strength. Bryan extended an arm out to the woman to help her get to her feet.

(Woman) Wow, that was impressive. Thank you for saving me.

(Bryan) Please think nothing of it. It's not often a gentlemen gets the opportunity to save a beautiful damsel like yourself.

Bryan shot the woman a dazzling smile/

(Woman) Flirting at a time of chaos. Aren't you persistent. You wouldn't happen to have any idea what's happening to the city would you?

(Bryan) Psychotic androids, and killer mythological monsters... not a clue.

(Woman) I figured as much.

Bryan took a moment to examine the woman more closely finding something very familiar about her. She apparently noticed since she flipped her hair to regain his attention.

(Bryan) I apologize, I didn't mean to stare theirs just something familiar about you. I'm Bryan by the way, didn't get a chance to introduce myself.

(Maeva) I'm Maeva, a pleasure to meet you.

Maeva held her hand out to Bryan who quickly took it in his and lightly gave her a kiss on the top.

(Bryan) The pleasure is mine, Maeva.

During the two's meeting another flock of Harpy's started gawking above them as they prepared to swoop in.

(Bryan) Looks like the time for introductions is over. C'mon!

Bryan took Maeva by her hand and the two began sprinting down the block trying to escape the Harpy's. The duo was soon halted by a pack of demonic goblins feasting of the remains of some civilian's they captured. Maeva quickly averted her eyes from the grotesque site. Bryan tried to find an open path the two could use to escape but found that they were completely surrounded by various fairy tale beast.

(Bryan) Maeva, stay as close to me as possible. These things don't seem too tough but I don't want to risk you getting...

Bryan was cut short when he saw that Maeva already began using her white sparks to put down numerous creatures attacking them.

(Maeva) Robot's may not be able to feel pain, but these fowl demon's can.

(Bryan) Hmph, I think you just stole my heart.

Bryan winked at his new friend he began his own onslaught on the monsters with his bare hands. The beast flew in sporadic directions as he easily used his strength to beat down on them. The duo worked together for quite a bit of time to subdue the monsters but the numbers did not seem to dwindle as the horde never ceased to their attack.

(Bryan) This is madness. This army is endless.

(Maeva) Is that... a giant Cyclops?

Bryan peered down the block and saw the giant creature tearing down buildings as it made it's way toward the two.

(Bryan) Yes there appears to be a giant Cyclops heading towards us, but no don't sweat it I'll take that thing down in no time...

{{Bryan}} That thing is huge! I've never tackled some thing of that proportion. I hope I'm strong enough but some help would be great right about now.

As if on cue a military copter equip with missile launchers swooped and opened fire on the giant.

(Bryan) Whew thank goodness the heavy artillery showed up.

Two rockets struck the cyclops in his chest slightly agitating it. The giant tore off a nearby billboard and flung it at the copter with tremendous force, knocking out one of it's propellers sending the plane into a deadly downward spiral.

(Maeva) That planes going to crash, we have to stop it!

(Bryan) I would be offended if you had a suggestion.

The two helplessly watched in horror as plane fell to it's doom. Maeva closed her eyes to avoid witnessing the crash which indirectly made her miss, a young man wearing a black tank top with a sleeveless magenta shirt over it and the sides almost completely open revealing his tank top underneath, and dark denim skinny jeans, flew in with amazing speed then caught the military copter.

(Titus) Don't worry... ugh, I've got you soldiers.

With a little difficulty he managed to slowly descend the plane to the ground to safety. Bryan eagerly watched the young man display his strength and was very impressed. He never expected to come across another person like himself with incredible strength. With a giant grin on his face Bryan jogged up to the boy who saved the jet.

(Bryan) Your... strong.

(Young Man) Um, thanks I guess. I'm Titus.

(Bryan) Bryan, and I should be thanking you for helping us out.

A strong confident voice could be heard shouting out from the distance.

(Phoenix Jones) Save the formalities people. Right now were the only hope this city has against that cyclops, now listen up. I have a plan.

~Revan~

Revan watched the news to keep himself up to date on the mythological crisis happening in the city.

{{Newswoman}} We have just confirmed the identities of the citizens desperately trying to fend off these monsters rampaging the city. The woman has been positively confirmed as top fashion model with Supreme Model Management, Maeva Falice. The muscular man appears to be the world famous boxing champion Bryan Murrdock more commonly known as "Jackhammer" for his impressive winning streaks, and famous one hit knock out strikes. Hold on for a moment... Its seems that Phoenix Jones our American hero has joined this battle with 'Majestic Boy'. This is...

Revan's attention was directed away from his T.V as he became aware of Catalyst's presence in his room. The king glanced over to the powerful sorcerer to make him aware that he was conscious of his arrival.

(Revan) Catalyst, I should have been expecting your visit.

(Catalyst) Indeed you should have. I'm sure you are aware of the forces at work.

(Revan) Correct. I already have the matter under control.

Catalyst chose to remain in the shadows, knowing that Revan would have no difficulty seeing him.

(Catalyst) That's the thing you've never seemed to understand in your centuries of living. Somethings are just meant to take place, like your involvement with that young group of heroes.

(Revan) I'm not concerned. I'm sure they will fair just fine without my assistance.

(Catalyst) Let us hope so, Revenant.

In a flash of black and white light, Catalyst disappeared back to his realm leaving Revan alone. Revan took one last glance at the news before flicking off his T.V and whispering to himself...

(Revan) What you do not comprehend, Catalyst is that fate is only a thought of comfort for those to weak to take control of their own lives. I have all the control this world has to offer.

AUTHOR NOTE: For those of you who might not realize this, this is an alternate universe to Earth-69 and DC. The events that take place in Earth-Infinite have absolutely no effect on Earth-69. Google Phoenix Jones if you don't know who he actually is. He's a REAL superhero almost like Batman in REAL LIFE. The world we actually live in 0_0. He's got a costume and everything, he's pretty awesome.


	4. Issue 4: Don't Look Back

~Chapter 2 Becoming A Symbol~

Earth-Infinite Issue 4: Don't Look Back

~Los Angeles~

With the arrival of the Cyclops on his rampage of the city, the weaker creatures Bryan and Maeva were battling fled in fear for their lives. It didn't take long for the four to feel intimidated by the giant monster. It's enormous oozing eye, took up about half his face making the beast grotesque in appearance. The Cyclops relentlessly wreaked each building in it's path, slowly making his way to the tiny group trying to come up with a plan.

Phoenix Jones joined Titus and Bryan who was still admiring Titus' abilities. Maeva quickly joined them as well curious to see if the 'All American Hero' really had a plan.

(Bryan) How can you fly?

Titus chuckled to himself at Bryan eagerness. The boxer was so curious about getting know about Titus' abilities that he seemed to forget all about the Cyclops destroying the city.

(Titus) I'm not quite sure. It just feels natural to me.

(Bryan) What else can you do?

Phoenix Jones interrupted the two with a loud cough. Bryan turned to face him and was stunned to be next to the world famous hero. Everyone knows about Phoenix Jones including Bryan and he quickly apologized to the celebrity.

(Bryan) Phoenix Jones! Your Phoenix Jones, of course you'd be here protecting the city...

Phoenix Jones once again interrupted Bryan by putting up his hand.

(Phoenix Jones) I'm appreciate your enthusiasm but right now I need you to focus so we can save the city before there's not one to protect.

Bryan instantly understood and backed off, taking the situation more seriously. Phoenix Jones then continued with his plan.

(Phoenix Jones) From what I've gathered you have immense physical strength as well as accelerated regeneration.

Bryan saluted Phoenix Jones with a goofy grin across his face.

(Bryan) Yes sir.

Maeva rolled her eyes before directing her attention back to Phoenix Jones.

(Phoenix Jones) And you Ms. Falice, what can you do?

(Maeva) Honestly... I'm not completely sure, but I do know that when I generate these white sparks, these induce pain.

Titus curiously examined the young woman until he recognized where he saw her before.

(Titus) Aren't you a model, Maeva Falice right?

(Maeva) Yes, I am.

Bryan's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when it was pointed out that Maeva was a model.

(Bryan) Your a model? I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

(Phoenix Jones) Please try to focus. Now that the smaller creatures have fled we'll need to take down the big guy.

Phoenix Jones used a high tech wrist computer to scan the Cyclops.

(Phoenix Jones) That thing weighs one hundred and twenty three tons. Titus, do you think you and Bryan can it wear down together?

Before Titus could reply, Bryan swung his muscular arm around Titus' shoulder and answered for him.

(Bryan) Don't sweat it. We can take down that nasty ogre, right?

Titus reluctantly answered.

(Titus) … Sure.

(Phoenix Jones) I have confidence in you two. I just need you to tire him out.

While the small group was planning, they failed to realize that the Cyclops finally reached them. In a rage the beast lifted it's gigantic foot, creating a shadow around the four. Before they could spread out the Cyclops was already stomping down. Maeva let out a small shriek. Bryan put his body around her as a shield and braced for impact, but he soon realized that his attempt to save her was unnecessary. A magenta translucent dome that Titus generated protected the group from harm. His eyes shifted to a solid magenta color like his construct as he struggled to keep the dome from shattering.

The group sighed a breathe of relief before refocusing on the situation.

(Titus) I'm... not sure how long... I can keep this up.

Titus' breathing deep and heavy as he focus on the shield. He opened up a hole big enough for the three to escape. Bryan swooped up Maeva in his arms and used his strength to perform a super leap, gaining some distance from the monsters. Phoenix Jones used his built in rocket boots to boost his jump enough to land with Bryan and Maeva.

(Bryan) That thing's going to crush him! Take care of Maeva, I'm going back to help him.

Maeva snickered at Bryan remark. She felt that she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, despite the fact that she has been saved twice in the last hour. Phoenix Jones motioned for Bryan to get a hold of himself.

(Phoenix Jones) Calm down. There's a reason why the press calls him "Majestic Boy."

Bryan immediately directed his attention onto Titus. After taking down what was left of his construct, Titus swiftly flew out from under the Cyclops foot, soared up to the monsters face and punched it directly in the forehead, generating a tiny sonic boom. The humongous beast tripped backwards and began rubbing his forehead to sooth the pain from Titus' strike.

Bryan let out a tiny whistle, as he was once again impressed by Titus' abilities. Bryan then called out to the young free spirit to pick him up.

(Bryan) Majestic Boy! Come give me a lift.

Titus quickly turned around and flew back to the boxer. Bryan held him arm straight up so Titus could easily grab him, then both proceeded to fly after the cyclops.

(Titus) I'm guessing Phoenix is the once who informed you about my little "nick name."

(Bryan) Yes and I think it is well deserved. That was very impressive. I'm excited to see what other tricks you have up your sleeve.

(Titus) Not many I'm afraid. That Cyclops is incredibly dense, I scathed my knuckles with that punch.

(Bryan) Then why don't I take a swing. Launch me.

Titus looked at Bryan with an eyebrow raised.

(Titus) Excuse me?

(Bryan) You heard me. Throw me at that overgrown freak with everything you've got.

(Titus) If your certain...

Titus started spinning in place with amazing speed. As soon as he reached the peak of his momentum, Titus released Bryan straight towards the Cyclops. Bryan sped with one of his fist cocked back and when be became within range, punched the monster with tremendous force sufficient enough to knock the cyclops off balance.

Titus used this opening to create numerous diamond shaped magenta constructs and shot them into the giant beast, giving off just enough power to knock the Cyclops on it's back sending tremors throughout the city. Bryan crudely land on his feet with a proud grin stretching across his face. Titus descended down to Bryan marveled by his strength.

(Titus) Oh my, you do pack quite the punch don't you?

(Bryan) Among other things.

Titus giggled at the dirty joke and while the duo's had their attention on each other snatched up Bryan in it's enormous hands, then began trying to crush the young man. Titus instantly launched himself off the ground after the giant. Bryan helplessly groaned in pain as he tried to break free from the Cyclops grip.

(Titus) Put him down, now!

Titus swooped in to free his friend but the Cyclops whacked him right through a nearby building, knocking him out cold.

(Bryan) Ti... tus... Ugh!

Phoenix Jones and Maeva watched as the giant beast took out their companions in what felt like less then seconds. Knowing what little time they had before they Cyclops would go after them, Phoenix Jones turned to Maeva as a last resort.

(Phoenix Jones) You said you can induce pain, right? Maeva I need you to take that thing down before it does any more damage. I'll distract it to give you a moment...

Maeva interrupted him with a look of uncertainty.

(Maeva) You expect me to take that thing down on my own? I've only used my... "powers" a few times, and never on something that big!

Phoenix Jones confidently winked to Maeva behind his back as he took off after the monster.

(Phoenix Jones) You should take a chance and believe in yourself, for what it's worth I have faith in you.

Before Maeva could reply Phoenix Jones was already leaping high into the Cyclops face, with an extra boost with his rocket boots. When he was within range Phoenix Jones threw several flash grenades right at the giant ogre's eye. The Cyclops howled in pain as he tried to refocus his vision, giving Phoenix Jones plenty of time to retreat to safety. While the monster was blinded, it dropped Bryan from it's grip.

(Phoenix Jones) Now Maeva, this is your one shot.

{{Miss Magician}} This guy can't be for real. This isn't a comic book, this is the real world where people get hurt...

(Phoenix Jones) Maeva, what are you waiting for? Those flash grenades won't keep that thing stunned forever!

{{Miss Magician}} He's right. In my situation at this very moment I have the choice to stand here and die, or to stand and fight... and I choose to fight.

With new found confidence Maeva's eyes shifted to their luminous white glow as the palms of her hands lit up with thousands of tiny white sparkles. Once she felt fully charged, Maeva aimed her palms at the Cyclops and unleashed a flurry of sparks that slowly engulfed the giant beast. As it become more enveloped in the white light, the Cyclops howled louder in agony.

When the monster was about half way covered Maeva's nose began to bleed and she felt her energy depleting. Refusing to give up, Maeva summed up all the energy she had left and unleashed it on the Cyclops in a fury, crying out in anguish. The young models mystical sparks instantly generated twice as much energy, completely enveloping the Cyclops. Within seconds the giant monster blacked out and fell to the ground, shaking the entire city. Soon after, Maeva collapsed to her knee's from exhaustion and wiped the blood from her nose with a handkerchief she always kept tucked away in her chest pocket. Even though she nearly died, Maeva felt that was no excuse to let herself look like a mess.

Phoenix Jones hopped over to Bryan to help get to his feet before regrouping with Maeva.

(Phoenix Jones) Well, well look at you. Who knew you were packing so much power.

(Maeva) If I were you, I wouldn't expect to see that again for a while. I fill like a car trying to run on an empty tank of gas.

(Phoenix Jones) Interesting analogy.

(Bryan) Does anyone know what happened to Titus?

Seconds after Bryan's question, Titus appeared from the building the Cyclops knocked him into. After brushing the rubble from his outfit, Titus graceful glided down to the rest of the group with a look of satisfaction across his face.

(Phoenix Jones) Are you okay, Titus?

(Titus) I'll be fine. That overgrown idiot just got a lucky shot in, but thank goodness we had "Princess Powerful" to protect us.

(Maeva) Please don't call me that.

Titus just rolled his eyes and ignored the venom behind Maeva's voice.

(Phoenix Jones) I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid our mission isn't over yet.

Everyone waited patiently while Phoenix Jones pressed some buttons on his wrist computer before responding.

(Phoenix Jones) The manifestation of these... "creatures" is two miles north from here. We have to stop this at it's source before more of these things are created.

(Bryan) What's the source, some kind of magical portal leading to another dimension like a story straight out of the Twilight Zone?

Phoenix Jones slowly shook his head.

(Phoenix Jones) No, nothing quite that complex, but I am sad to say that a meta-human created these monsters. If it comes down to it, we may need to take them out for the good of the city.

In no time to group arrived at a rundown apartment complex in the lower middle class part of town. The complex didn't seem to know that the cause of the city's destruction was in their residence. Phoenix Jones took the back way, while the other three made there way up casually through the main entrance. The receptionist at the front desk stared at the tattered clothing Bryan, Maeva, and Titus suffered from there battles. With his advanced hearing Titus heard someone whisper "Maybe they got into a fight."

The three heroes soon met Phoenix Jones in front of the room the meta-human was in.

(Phoenix Jones) Alright, everybody keep your guard up. We don't know what this person is capable of.

Everyone nodded in unison before Phoenix Jones kicked the door down. Instantly the group rushed inside and saw the shredded bodies of a middle aged man and woman, possibly a couple. Limbs and blood decorated nearly the entire living room. In some places it was difficult to tell which body part was the male and the female.

Maeva was the last to enter and before she could see the horrifically mangled body parts of the two residents, Bryan spun her around so she didn't have to witness gruesome site.

(Maeva) What are you...

(Bryan) Don't look. Trust me... you don't need to see this.

Titus covered his mouth and almost gagged as he tried to find a spot to that didn't have blood or a severed limb to step but was unsuccessful. Instead he decided to fly, to avoid the mess.

(Bryan) I'll stay with Maeva out here. You two do whatever you have to do.

Phoenix Jones equip himself with his custom taser batons then motioned Titus to follow him into the back room. Titus created a long sword like magenta construct to prepare to face this out of control meta-human if necessary. The two inched their way around a corner and when they finally revealed themselves to face their target, they stopped dead in their tracks. The cause of the chaos was a little girl who couldn't be any older then ten. She was curled up in the corner of her room in the fetal position crying uncontrollably.

(Titus) Oh... oh my god. It's just a little girl...

Phoenix Jones powered up his laser attached to his high tech computer and aimed it at the frightened child.

{{Little Girl}} Mommy... Daddy... I'm so scared. Those monsters are gonna get me! I don't want to die!

Titus couldn't help but hear the little girls thoughts of panic. Her emotions were so out of control that Titus could sense the very fear she felt.

(Phoenix Jones) I'm sorry little one, but you won't have to be frightened anymore.

(Titus) Wait this isn't her fault!

(Phoenix Jones) We don't have time to wait! Any second their couldn't be another giant Cyclops tearing down the city, or worse! I have to take her down.

(Titus) You don't understand, I can hear her thoughts. She doesn't even understand that she's the one creating these monsters. Just give me a minute to calm her down. I refuse to let the blood of a child be shed.

Phoenix Jones temporarily backed off.

(Phoenix Jones) Would have been nice to know you were telepathic.

(Titus) It's not my favorite ability. It prevents me from using my constructs.

(Phoenix Jones) Your just full of surprises aren't you... you've got sixty seconds. Go.

Without hesitation, Titus approached the little girl and turned her head so he could look directly into her eyes. Once he felt the psychic link connect his eyes shifted to a magenta glow, as well as the frightened child's.

(Titus) What's your name, sweetie?

The girl choked through some sobs before getting out her answer.

(Little Girl) Je, Jess, Jessica.

(Titus) Jessica, that's a beautiful name. Now listen, I need you to do me a big favor. Take a deep breathe and calm yourself down.

The girl did as she was told and immediately stopped crying.

(Titus) Good girl.

(Phoenix Jones) What do you plan to do?

(Titus) Now that her mind is clear, it will be much easier for me to enter her mind.

Within seconds Titus was sifting through the girls memories to find out exactly what happened. After a moment Titus gathered what he needed and continued to mesmerize the young girl.

(Titus) You've done very well, Jessica. Your a very brave little girl.

In a trance like state, Jessica asked Titus a question.

(Jessica) Are my parents really dead?

Titus didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, not yet at least. He figured that this child had been through enough trauma for one day, and decided to put her to sleep.

(Titus) Now I want you to fall asleep, and dream about your favorite thing in the world.

Moments later Jessica's eye's closed and she fell into Titus' arms. Gently he picked her up and returned to Phoenix Jones.

(Phoenix Jones) Would you like to enlighten me?

(Titus) This all started with a nightmare. Last night her powers were activated and the creatures in her dream became reality... they started off with her parents then found their way into the city. She woke up and found her parents just like we did and ran to her room in fear. As she constantly focused on different creatures she feared might some after her, they manifested.

(Phoenix Jones) That child in your arms can manipulate reality. It may very well be the most powerful metahuman we ever come across. A child with that kind of power... would be more of a danger to the world then without it.

Titus glared at the American hero for a short moment.

(Titus) So what does that mean?

(Phoenix Jones) It means we must take care of her, and make sure that she doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Now lets go tell "Barbie" and "Ken" about the end of the world, and what we have to do to save it.


	5. Issue 5: I Wanna Be A Superhero

Earth-Infinite Issue 5: I Wanna Be A Superhero!

~Phoenix Jones, Secret Layer Under The City Of Los Angeles~

After there successful mission saving the city from various fairy tale monsters, Phoenix Jones took the group to his secret layer that was built for him and his team by his anonymous sponsor to hide from the public. Since the entire battle was broadcast on every news station, everyone's identity became public knowledge. The media, as well as all sorts of law enforcement where on a witch hunt to find them.

Phoenix Jones led the group deep down beneath the city until the reached his secret layer. The inside appeared to be a mansion, only built underground. In her line of work, Maeva has seen and lived in the most exquisite homes, but she'd never seen a place like this.

(Bryan) This is where you live?

(Phoenix Jones) Not necessarily, but my wife would beg to differ. I spend quite a lot of time here.

Phoenix Jones set Jessica in a private room so that she could rest. Shortly after the group arrived at the briefing room and all took their own seats around the giant oval table. As soon as they got settled Phoenix Jones began explaining why he brought them together.

(Phoenix Jones) I'd first like to start off by thanking all for your patience and bravery. I'm certain that if I did not have your help, I would've failed protecting the city.

(Bryan) Ahh, don't mention it. After all it's our city too.

(Phoenix Jones) Yes it is. Now on to more pressing matters. This may sound crazy but earlier today I was transported into another realm by a sorcerer, Catalyst. He showed an apocalyptic future caused by s war between meta-human's and normal people.

As Phoenix Jones spoke the Crescent Compass generated the hologram of the doomed future.

(Phoenix Jones) He gave me this compass to find you guys as well as others to set the example for the new world. For some reason he believes that we can make the difference between a future filled with war and death, or a more peaceful future where mankind doesn't fear you guys just because your different. This is unbelievable, I know. At first I didn't believe it myself but I've seen through the sorcerer's eyes what you all bring to the table and how important of a role each one of you play to creating a new world, and as you see from the Crescent Compass this is the world that awaits us if we don't work on changing it. I understand this is a lot of information to take in but please consider joining me. I believe we are the worlds last chance at making a difference.

Bryan slammed his fist on the table, startling Maeva.

(Bryan) I'm in! I've wanted to become a superhero ever since I was a kid, and we obviously work well together. That Cyclops was a breeze, and I'm pretty sure nothing like that will be popping up again anytime soon.

(Phoenix Jones) I appreciate your enthusiasm. And what about you Ms. Falice.

(Maeva) Please, call me Maeva.

Maeva took a deep breathe before giving her answer.

(Maeva) Okay, look I don't know who you think I am, but you've got the wrong girl. I'm not some special woman meant to save the world... I'm just a model.

(Phoenix Jones) A model who's articulate, graceful, and easy to relate to. This team doesn't just need muscle, it needs to be likeable and with you were more appealing rather then intimidating.

(Maeva) What your talking about is insane, suicidal even! If we go out their trying to protect the world were going to wind up getting killed.

(Bryan) C'mon Maeva, don't be so quick to turn down his offer.

(Maeva) I'm sorry but I'd much rather just take care of myself.

(Phoenix Jones) Then let me ask you this, why did you help us take down the Cyclops.

Maeva rolled her eyes as if appalled by his question.

(Maeva) I had no choice. If that monster wasn't stopped, it would have taken down the city!

(Phoenix Jones) I understand where your coming from so I won't ask for your answer, all I ask is you take the night to think about it... deal?

Maeva puckered her lips and squinted her eyes as she decided whether or not if she would just say no then.

(Bryan) Just think about it. You can still say no tomorrow.

Maeva let out a long exasperated sigh.

(Maeva) Fine. I'll think about it.

(Phoenix Jones) Thank you.

Phoenix Jones used a remote to lower a flat screen television from the ceiling then turned on the news.

{Anchorman} The whereabouts of the three superhuman's and Phoenix Jones, who earlier this evening protected the city from the various creatures we witnessed attack. Top model Maeva Falice as well as rising star boxing champion Bryan Davis who acquired the nickname "Jackhammer" were seen aiding the famous hero.

(Maeva) Perfect. I can't wait to get the call about this from my agency.

{Anchorman} We also have positively confirmed the identity of the meta-human thief, 'Majestic Boy' as Titus Gabriel, a graduate from Grant High School a year ago...

Phoenix Jones turned off the flat screen and directed his attention back to the group.

(Bryan) Your a thief? That's surprising.

(Titus) Apparently I'm full of them.

Phoenix Jones ignored Titus' snippy remark and continued with what he needed to say.

(Phoenix Jones) Obviously the public knows who you are so you can't return home. Each of can choose whatever room you'd like to, they're on the lower levels. Bryan, Titus I suggest you two get some rest. Tomorrow I'd like to test the extant of your powers.

(Bryan) Sure thing Mr. Bossmansir!

On their way out, Maeva turned top ask Phoenix Jones one last thing.

(Maeva) You really believe were meant to save the world... don't you?

(Phoenix Jones) I do.

(Maeva) You are a superhero after all. Who would know better then you.

~The Following Morning~

After everyone awoke, Phoenix Jones called them back up to the briefing room. He surprised the group by showing up in his civilian attire. He wasn't Phoenix Jones at the moment, right now he was just Ben Fodor. Ben had his short black hair neatly styled in place to match his formal navy blue button up shirt and black slacks attire. It was apparent he was frequently in the Sun due to his golden tan.

(Ben) Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well.

(Bryan) This place is ridiculous. I feel like I'm in a mall. There's even a directory on each floor.

Titus chuckled to himself, before everyone put their attention on Ben.

(Titus) So this is what you look like under your mask.

(Ben) Yes, my name is Ben Fodor. I figured since I know who you all are that this would only be fair. I know I can trust you.

Ben shot Maeva a sharp stare.

(Ben) So Maeva, have you come up with a decision?

(Maeva) Yes I have, and to spare everyone the drama... I have decided to accept your invitation.

(Bryan) Hell yeah!

(Ben) It's good to have you here.

(Titus) Sorry to change the subject so suddenly, but I've had something I've been meaning to ask you. Are you rich, I mean like really rich? I don't understand how you can afford something like this.

(Ben) It's a funny story actually. I don't pay for any of this...

Ben was interrupted by the flat screen automatically turning itself on, revealing the silhouette of a man with a blank background.

(Silhouette) I do.

The silhouette's voice was being scrambled so they couldn't recognize the pitch even if they did happen to know the man

(Bryan) Who are you?

(Silhouette) You may call me, Noble. I am the one who will be unofficially sponsoring your team.

Titus stared at Phoenix Jones with a puzzled expression.

(Titus) We have a sponsor?

(Noble) Correct. My people are the ones who constructed this facility for you, as well as provided Mr. Fodor with his state of the art technology. I hope you will find it suitable to your standards.

(Bryan) Why should we trust a guy who won't even show us his face?

(Noble) I have chosen to keep my identity concealed as to not upset my many generous donaters, who might not be to thrilled at the fact that I'm supporting a team full of meta-human's however I do believe that our two species can co-exist. With your team setting an example for the world, will only make the populace feel safe.

Bryan sunk down in his chair and turned slightly red from embarrassment.

(Noble) No need to be embarrassed, it's expected for someone to be skeptical of a strangers help. I just wanted to make myself known. Please enjoy the rest of your day, and expect to hear from me soon.

The screen then shut itself off and returned to the ceiling.

(Bryan) Well that was random.

(Ben) Now that we've gotten that out of the way, why don't you guys take a look around, get to know the place. You might find something interesting.

The three did as they were told and split up to explore the mansion. After finding a giant library that did not interest her as well as a gaming room filled with an assortment of arcade games and every current system, Maeva came across an enormous three story walk in wardrobe completely filled with designer clothing. Impressed by the various name brands Maeva immediately began trying on any outfit that caught her eye.

Deep down in the mansion Titus was drawn to a loud popping noise echoing down the dark corridor. When he found the source of the commotion, Titus came across Bryan in the gym busting open every punching be came into contact with. Titus could tell he was frustrated and decided to take this opportunity of freedom to get to know the boxer better. Casually he strolled in and caught Bryan's attention through a reflexion in the mirror. Bryan smiled at Titus through the reflexion before turning around to face him.

(Titus) You look like you need to release some tension.

Bryan smiled even wider as he slowly eyed Titus up and down taking Titus' comment as a hint to something else. The young thief smiled and rolled his eyes before clarifying himself.

(Titus) I was referring to the busted punching bags.

(Bryan) Uh-huh... well your right. I thought that since this place was built under "special circumstances" that these might be super durable sacks or something.

Titus once again took a look at the numerous sand piles around the gym.

(Titus) Obviously you were wrong.

(Bryan) Ha ha, I barely tapped them...

Bryan playfully nudged Titus in his shoulder slightly putting him of balance. Titus chuckled to himself as Bryan hopping from foot to foot with his fight up in a boxing pose.

(Bryan) You on the other hand, are much more sturdy. Care to spar?

Titus smirked then took a few steps back, and stretched out his legs and arms before assuming his battle stance. Bryan felt excitement building, this would be his first real fight since his meta-gene kicked in. Normally he needs to restrain himself as much as possible as to not shatter his opponents skull but Bryan didn't have to worry about that with Titus.

(Titus) A chance to spar with a world champion boxer, how can I refuse.

(Bryan) No powers?

(Titus) No powers.

Bryan gestured Titus to make the first move and he eagerly did so. He was just as excited about this friendly sparring match as Bryan. Titus acrobatically in front of the champion boxer with grace and speed. Impressed by his speed, Bryan took a step back before taking a swing at Titus. The young thief easily saw this coming and slid under Bryan's punch to catch him in a arm lock, then used his strength to vault him onto his back.

Bryan grunted as he hit the ground then looked up a Titus who was tilting his head and confidently grinning.

(Titus) Was that too much?

(Bryan) Wow, I guess I don't have to take it easy on you. I don't like to get to rough when I'm 'sparring' with someone new.

(Titus) Don't worry, I'm pretty experienced.

Bryan chuckled then, hopped to his feet and removed his shirt, before reassuming his battle stance. Titus couldn't help but be impressed with his new teammates incredibly chiseled upper body. Bryan caught him fawning over his body and smugly smiled at Titus.

(Bryan) Hey, my eyes are up here.

(Titus) Very funny, are you trying to impress me?

(Bryan) Maybe a little bit.

(Titus) Then consider me impressed.

Without warning Titus jumped into a roundhouse kick, attempted to strike Bryan in the head, but Bryan easily caught him by his ankle stopping the attack. Titus' eyes widened in shock. The champion boxer took this opportunity to sneak a peak at Titus' well developed hips and thighs through his skin tight dark denim jeans.

(Bryan) You are very powerful... but I think I'm a little stronger.

Bryan used the leverage he had over Titus to trip him onto his pack, then kept both his arms pinned up as he mounted the Titus' body. Titus summed up all his strength trying to break free of Bryan's grip and although he slightly nudged him, Titus was not strong enough to get him off.

(Titus) I guess you are stronger then me. You've got me pinned.

(Bryan) Don't be so quick to put yourself down. Your strength is amazing, I've never met some else with strength anywhere near mine.

The two's sparring session was interrupted by Ben's voice over an intercom.

{Ben} Everyone sorry to interrupt you during your spare time, but I need you all to meet me in the briefing room immediately. We have a visitor.

~Briefing Room~

In no time Bryan and Titus arrived at the briefing room and saw their "visitor". It was a tall thin slightly older looking woman with extremely prominent cheekbones, plumb vibrant red lips, and platinum blonde hair neatly tied up into a bun. She wore a designer business suit that accentuated her striking hourglass. The woman kindly smiled at the two before introducing herself.

(Business Woman) Good afternoon, gentlemen. My name is Carmen, I am the editor and chief of Supreme Model Management.

(Titus) Isn't Maeva one of your models?

(Carmen) Why yes she is which is why I'm here, speaking of Maeva where is she?

As if on cue Maeva entered the briefing room dressed in a short satin crimson red dress, showing off her slim porcelain legs, with a halter top that barely concealed her large bosom. She chose to wear black three inch pumps to keep the attention mainly focused on her dress. Bryan whistled at Maeva like a typical guy on the streets when she made her entrance.

(Maeva) Carmen, what a surprise. What are you doing here?

(Carmen) Well, I'm here to make sure your team's image becomes a positive one. Right now you guys are heroes because you saved the city but the fact that none of you have spoken to the press about it, is rising suspicion in the public. Please take a seat, I will explain everything.

The group did as they were told and took their seats before directing their attention back on Carmen.

(Carmen) I was sent here by your "sponsor" to represent your teams public image. I will be responsible for booking your team for photo shoots and interviews however Noble specifically requested Maeva to generally speak for the team.

(Bryan) So... your like our "Super Team" agent.

(Carmen) In a sense, yes. Speaking of which, referring to yourselves as the "Super Team" simply won't due. You were refereed to as the "Superhero Squad" on the Wendy Williams talk show last night. My company has come up with a team name for you guys. You will be known as "The Guardians".

Titus rolled his eyes at the team name.

(Titus) How cliché.

(Carmen) Cliché yes, but it is also iconic and memorable, which also brings up the next subject. All of you must become iconic in your own signature way like Phoenix Jones here.

Bryan blurted out from excitement.

(Bryan) I like where this is going.

(Maeva) I don't.

(Carmen) Maeva we've had someone design you a signature look for your mission's as "Miss Magician".

Carmen pulled out a tiny light blue silk dress neatly folded in her briefcase and passed it to Maeva.

(Maeva) Miss Magician?

(Carmen) Catchy right?

(Maeva) I suppose.

(Carmen) And for you "Jackhammer" we've also had the company design a costume for you as well. We got your stats from your trainer. Whether you choose to wear it or not is up to you.

Carmen then pulled out a red and silver body large body suit for the young boxer. Filled with joy Bryan snatched his costume began admiring it.

(Bryan) How come slim over here doesn't get a special costume.

Bryan was referring to Titus.

(Carmen) Titus already has an identity as well as a signature look. He's 'Majestic Boy'. Every eyewitness statement describes him as wearing a magenta sleeveless tank top with the sides torn open, revealing a gray tank top and tight dark denim jeans. I'm sure he won't have a problem with that. Well, now that your team is visually more organized, the last thing I have to tell you is that you have your first interview in less then an hour on Regis and Kelly about the events that happened yesterday in the city, followed by a photo shoot at this address. Their great, I love them.

Carmen gave the address to Ben as she gathered her things, and prepared to leave.

(Carmen) I'll see myself out, toodles super heroes and don't forget to wear your costumes to these events.

As fast as she spoke with her high voice Carmen was gone. Everyone turned to Ben to see how he felt about the situation.

(Ben) Well you heard her. We've got less then an hour to get ready for this interview. Suit up Guardians then meet me back here when your all prepared.


	6. Issue 6: Guardians Unite

Earth-Infinite Issue 6: Guardians Unite

~Emerald Archer, The Expert Marksman~

Ever since Kurt Gallard was a child he's always had a sharp eye and impeccable reflexes. During his high school career, Kurt took up archery and with his natural talent quickly excelled at the sport, leading his team to several gold medals before he graduated. College was no different for the star archer, and as he won more medals he gained more attention from scouts for the Olympics. In his first tournament Kurt stole the gold with ease, and during that summer his meta-gene kicked in.

One day while Kurt was trying to hit a bulls-eye from eighty yards away(the longest bulls-eye in history) he indirectly activated his powers. After missing his target from dusk till dawn, Kurt was at his final arrow. Determined to meet his goal, the star archer shot his last arrow and right before it trailed off course Kurt's eyes flashed with an emerald light. the arrow was then engulfed in a green aura and directed straight to the bulls-eye. Astonished and freaked out Kurt didn't know what to think of his powers so he chose not to use them. During his next Olympic tournament Kurt noticed that another one of his competitors was hitting his mark every time he stepped up to the plate, just like him. Upon closer examination Kurt saw this mans arrow's path abnormally slightly shift it's way to the bulls eye. At that moment Kurt knew that his competitor was like him in some way, he just couldn't figure it out.

At the end of the tournament the judges declared a tie between Kurt and his competitor Roger. In the event of a tie in archery tournaments, the two competitor's must participate in a "Stag Shootout" were both contestant's shoot four consecutive arrows at four separate targets. Knowing that the event would just end in another tie, and not wanting to lose to a cheater, Kurt used his psionic energy manipulation ability to replace the feather's in his arrows with tiny green ones. When it became time for the duel, Kurt defeated Roger with flying colors, but Roger unfortunately noticed and began using telekinetic abilities to tear apart the arena in a fit.

Kurt was able to escape away from the fleeing crowd into the locker room. Wanting to help but not wanting everyone to know he was different, Kurt put on a hoodie to enshroud his face then took down the rampant Roger, by stunning him with a series of psionic arrows. A crowd quickly gathered and starting praising the star archer taking pictures and trying to see his identity under the hood. Before things got too crazy Kurt ditched the crowd to return home. The following day Kurt came across an article in L.A times about the mysterious "Emerald Archer" thanking him for his heroism.

Ever since that day, Kurt began training his psionic abilities learning a variety of uses for the kinetic force. Once he felt prepared, Kurt made a custom white and green spandex uniform with a green hood and a black cowl to enshroud his face then began protecting the city of Los Angeles from meta-human affairs as Emerald Archer. He bought a police scanner to monitor any supernatural related crimes quickly rising throughout the city, which led him to a gang holding hostages at the city bank.

Emerald Archer watched from the vents, patiently biding his time until he could figure out a safe way to take out thugs without any casualties. From what he'd examined so far, only two of the thugs had supernatural abilities. They all wore ski mask so it was difficult for Emerald Archer to differentiate between the men, but the one ordering the rest around, cut open a square through the vault door with a fire manipulation technique. Another one of his associates used their telekinetic strength to move the metal chunk, so the rest of the thugs could ransack the vault.

{{Emerald Archer}} Ten buff men with gun's, two of which are meta-human's. I've seen worse situations. The real issue is making sure no one gets hurt. I just need to be patient, eventually they'll slip up but a distraction would be golden right about now...

~Live on Regis and Kelly~

The crowd raged when Maeva made her first appearance in public as Miss Magician. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she adored her "costume". It was an aqua blue tiny silk dress with white swirly lines around the edge and a backless halter top, exposing her shoulders as well as her back. She wore the same aqua color three inch heels to match her outfit and complete the look.

Maeva spoke on behalf of her team while the others remained backstage just in case they were needed. The poised polite model tried to give the talk show host as much information as possible but nothing seemed to satisfy him.

(Regis) So your team name is the "Guardians". Fascinating isn't it folks, the world is changing to an era where super heroes exist. What are your teams goals?

(Miss Magician) Right now the world is going through a transition with the recent meta-human's popping up. We just want to make sure that our species doesn't try to divide itself out of fear and panic. Certain people might choose to use their abilities for personal gain, regardless of the effects their powers have on society. Our team is meant to set the example for others to use their powers for good.

Regis skeptically raised one of his eyebrows at Maeva.

(Regis) And what about this "Majestic Boy", doesn't he use his abilities to steal.

(Miss Magician) Majestic Boy is a 'former' thief who has decided to use his abilities to aid our cause. His past charges have been dropped by the government for his current heroic deeds.

Backstage, Phoenix Jones, Bryan going by his boxing name while in his costume Jackhammer, and Majestic Boy watched Miss Magician talk about the recent events of this newly formed team.

(Jackhammer) She sure can talk.

(Phoenix Jones) That's a good thing. The more she talks the less we have to. It makes us seem friendly... lets just be thankful Regis didn't bring up the presidents speech.

After about fifteen minutes or so, Miss Magician was done with the interview and rejoined the team backstage with an exasperated look on her face.

(Miss Magician) I hate speaking on talk shows. It makes me feel like I'm running for Miss America.

(Phoenix Jones) You did exceptional, Maeva. Now the press will stop calling meta-humans aliens, and monsters...

Phoenix Jones was distracted by a message coming in on his computer. He opened the call and saw Noble's silhouette.

{Noble} I apologize for the interruption, but I'm afraid your team is needed.

(Bryan) Good thing were already dressed for it.

(Phoenix Jones) What's the problem?

{Noble} The Mafia has sent a team to the downtown bank led by a group of meta-human's. I'm sending you the coordinates.

Bryan cracked his knuckles out of excitement.

(Bryan) Well aren't we a busy little bunch. First an interview and now were needed to kick some ass!

(Miss Magician) Which means were gonna be late for our photo shoot.

(Phoenix Jones) Call Carmen and let her know something came up. This is more important.

The group swiftly got in their van provided by their sponsor and speed off to the down town L.A.

~Downtown Bank~

Several men armed with AK-47's kept an eye the hostages as a couple other thugs dragged out huge duffel bags filled with the banks money. The hostages helplessly cowered in fear for their us they watched the men prepare to escape with the cash. Police men set up a perimeter around the bank but couldn't make a move because of the hostages. Three cops were previously burnt to death by the thug in charge when they tried to approach the bank.

Since their was no possible way the crooks could make an escape with the police watched every exit, they formulated a plan to escape beneath the city. In no time the Guardian's skid onto the scene in their van. The crowd bustled as each hero exited the vehicle and approached the chief in charge.

(Chief) What the hell are you supposed to be? A "super hero" team?

(Phoenix Jones) As a matter of fact, that's exactly what we are. We are the Guardians, and we'll be taking care of this matter.

(Chief) Taking the law into your own hands is illegal, what makes you think I'd step down so diligently?

Phoenix Jones pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his utility belt and gave it to the stubborn cop. The rest of the team had no idea what it was, but after the chief examined it for a moment he stepped aside to let the heroes pass with a mean scowl. Without further hesitation the Guardians proceeded to enter the bank.

As they made their way to the entrance the group could hear the crowd whisper sly remarks about them. Phoenix Jones took a quick look inside before informing the team of his plan.

(Phoenix Jones) Alright, it looks like they're about sixteen hostages being held in the far back right corner. They have ten armed men, which means our priority is making sure the hostages make it out of this safely, understood?

The team nodded in unison.

(Phoenix Jones) Good, I'll use a smoke bomb to give us some cover, use it to take out as many of them as you can and be careful. We still don't know which and how many are meta-human's

(Bryan) Not a problem, now get on with it! I'm starting to get antsy.

(Phoenix Jones) Wait for my signal.

Phoenix Jones disappeared behind the bank and found a way in from an emergency exit. Once he had the thugs in his sight he threw out several smoke bombs, quickly engulfing the bank in a cloud of thick white smog.

(Head Robber) What the hells going on?

(Robber 1) It must be an ambush by the cops!

(Head Robber) Everyone watch your back until the smoke clears out!

The armed men held up their guns and warily watched their surroundings. When the smoke triggered, Jackhammer took that as the sign as busted through the revolving glass doors, making an entrance for Miss Magician and Majestic Boy to enter through as well. The trio rapidly scattered into the cloud of smog. Some of the thugs were becoming paranoid and began randomly opening fire were they assumed they heard cops trying to sneak by. One of the men accidentally shot one of his own comrades in a panic.

(Robber 2) Ahhh! What the f*ck man!

(Robber 4) My bad, I thought you were a cop.

The robber who got shot fell down to the ground and grabbed his legs in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

(Head Robber) Hold your fire you idiots!

Phoenix Jones swooped in behind a thug frazzled by the smoke bombs and used his taser batons to stealthily knock him out before disappearing back into the fog. Jackhammer flashily leaped in front of a pair of thugs, causing the smoke to slightly spread out, revealing the young hero. Before the armed men could open fire, Jackhammer snatched the guns from the men, then used his strength to crumble them up into a rigid metal ball. While the men gawked at Jackhammer's strength, he took them by their heads and slammed them into each other knocking them out cold.

Majestic Boy flew over the smoke and used his telepathy to locate the men. Once he had a solid lock on each of them, Majestic Boy's eyes began to glow as he generated a long magenta chain construct wrapped around his left arm. He used his luminous chain bind one thug and whiplashed him into another before descending back down into the smoke.

Miss Magician was careful not to put her full weight on her heels to avoid getting noticed from the click they made on the marble floor. With the aid of the smoke Miss Magician was able to sneak behind one of the men. She gradually extended her arm out at the thug until she made contact with his neck. The man tried to turn around to see who grabbed him, but he was already twitching on the ground from Miss Magician's white sparks.

Moments later the smoke dispersed, revealing the four heroes surrounding the four remaining thugs and the men they took out sprawled across the floor.

(Head Robber) What the hell happened to my men?

Jackhammer took a step towards the man in charge and peered down at him with a confident smirk.

(Jackhammer) We happened to them.

Miss Magician rolled her eyes and shifted her at Jackhammer's attempt at being heroic.

(Miss Magician) Well aren't we witty.

(Jackhammer) Superheroes are supposed to be valiant, right.

The robber in charge snickered under his ski mask at Jackhammer's remark. Phoenix Jones then quickly took charge of the situation.

(Phoenix Jones) It's over for you and your little gang. Over half your men have been taken out. This is your one chance to surrender peacefully.

(Head Robber) From the guys in tights playing superhero? We'll see about that, Larry blast the one with the smart ass mouth first, then Phoenix Man and his queer friend. We'll save the girl for last.

Miss Magician gawked at the head robber while he sent her a wink. Seconds later Larry opened fire on Jackhammer but he was not at all phased by the attack. The bullets sporadically ricocheted off his body in random directions. Irritated, Jackhammer slowly walked up to the man as he continued to open fire, grabbed the thug by his overcoat and tossed him through the bank wall. Jackhammer then turned to their leader with a confident grin.

(Jackhammer) So, which one of you guys have powers, it can't any of these weaklings.

(Head Robber) Tch, your about to find out. Manuel, take out the strong one!

One of the men placed his index finger as well as his middle finger on his temples, and appeared to be doing nothing but after a few seconds Jackhammer and the thug Manuel collapsed to the ground. Worried, Majestic Boy rushed over to Jackhammer's side and tried to shake his limp body awake but found it hopeless.

(Majestic Boy) Bryan! Bryan, wake up!

Phoenix Jones pulled out his dual taser batons and pointed them at the robber in charge. Miss Magician also charged her palms with white sparks and prepared herself to attack.

(Phoenix Jones) What did your friend do to Jackhammer?

(Head Robber) Did you honestly think I'd answer that?

While Phoenix Jones was busy interrogating the head robber, Majestic Boy's eyes shifted to a magenta glow as he telepathically entered Bryan's mind. Once the telepathic hero as inside Jackhammer's head, he found himself in a projection of the boxers memories. Jackhammer was standing in a dark alley ay with a flickering light, over the decapitated corpse of a male. A woman was cowering in a corner only a few feet from the boxer watching him tremble.

Majestic Boy immediately understood what was happening. Jackhammer was trapped in a mirage more then likely generated by the thug who passed out with him. Majestic ran in front of his friend and tried to snap him out of the trance, but before he got the chance a man snuck up behind him and slapped him out of Jackhammer's head.

Majestic Boy rubbed his head for a moment and took deep breathes to calm himself down before Phoenix Jones called out to him.

(Phoenix Jones) What did you get, Majestic Boy?

(Majestic Boy) Their friend is using some form of telepathy to keep Jackhammer in a trance.

(Phoenix Jones) How do we break it?

(Head Guard) You can't. If our friend doesn't exit his mind willingly, your friend could wind up a mindless doll for the rest of his life.

Majestic Boy's eyes once again shifted to a magenta glow.

(Majestic Boy) Then allow me to persuade him.

After a moment Majestic Boy collapsed to the group to enter Jackhammer's mind. While everyone's attention was on Majestic Boy the final thug with the leader used his telekinetic powers to bind Phoenix Jones and raised him to the ceiling. Even though he could not move Phoenix Jones could speak and called out to Miss Magician, who was preparing to strike the head robber with her powers.

(Phoenix Jones) Miss Magician! Attack this guard and free me!

Miss Magician did as she was told and pointed her palms at the thug holding Phoenix Jones but she was stopped short by a large ring of fire trapping her. She desperately tried to find a way to escape but found herself completely surrounded.

(Head Robber) What's your hurry, beautiful?

(Miss Magician) Ugh, why are the bad guys always perverts?

The head robber walked through the circle of flames completely unharmed. Miss Magician backed up as far as she could without burning herself and charged her palms to attack her enemy when necessary.

(Miss Magician) Take one more step closer and I'll put you in the worst pain you could possibly imagine.

The man ignored Miss Magician's warning and continued to approach her, but everyone was soon distracted by the sound of metal clanking on the ground. When the head robber looked up at the source, he saw Emerald Archer swiftly zip-lining down from a vent on a green psionic construct. He used his bow as a handle to swoop in and knock the thug in charge right off his feet and into a nearby desk. Soon the flame dispersed and Miss Magician watched in awe as Emerald Archer aimed his bow at the man binding Phoenix Jones, generated a psionic arrow then shot it making a direct hit on the assailants chest. Upon contact the arrow lit up the thug with green energy and stunned him forcing the man to release Phoenix Jones.

Once the American hero was free he promptly land on his feet and joined Emerald Archer and Miss Magician.

(Miss Magician) And who might you be coming to our rescue?

(Phoenix Jones) They call him, Emerald Archer. There will be time for introductions later, right now I need you to get the hostages out safely while I check on Jackhammer and Majestic Boy.

(Emerald Archer) A simple thank you would've been nice.

Phoenix Jones ignored the archer's sly remark and approached his teammates in time to see them coming too. Jackhammer had a look of distress on his face and panic. Majestic Boy turned to Manuel who was just waking up as well and gave him a furious scowl. He marched up to the thug and snatched him up in a fury. Majestic Boy's eyes began to glow as he choked the life from the wrongdoer.

(Majestic Boy) I could use my telepathy to make you forget you even have yours powers, I could even go a step further and erase your memories to leave you as nothing more then a pathetic sack of meat like you are! You've used your powers in a way that's far more damaging then anyone could cause from physical harm... as much as I'd like to rid the world of you myself...

Majestic Boy dropped the thug and returned to his shocked teammates.

(Majestic Boy) I won't because I'm not like you.

Everyone quietly stared at Majestic Boy with blank expressions.

(Majestic Boy) I apologize, but he deserved worse.

(Emerald Archer) Wow who would have known that "fabulous" Majestic Boy had a violent side.

(Jackhammer) Who the hell is this guy?

Phoenix Jones pulled out the Crescent Compass which was lighting up all four arrow.

(Phoenix Jones) He is Emerald Archer, and he's one of the men I've been looking for.

~Revan~

Revan watched the bank through security feeds as the Guardian's took down the gang with the assistance of Emerald Archer. One of his assistant's strolled into his room with the information he requested.

(Assistant) Your majesty, I have the test results back.

(Assistant) After sending the three test subject's Maeva Falice, Bryan Stone, and Titus Gabriel's D.N.A samples to our scientist we have discovered that only two of the three possess the meta-gene. The third is a human slash unknown alien hybrid.

(Revan) Which one?

(Assistant) Titus Gabriel, sir.

Revan stood silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts before giving his assistant an order.

(Revan) Send Carmen to bring me the telepath.

(Assistant) Right away, sir.

**'Phoenix Jones,** an average Joe who decided to try to help make the world a better place. **Majestic Boy,** a free spirited thief who has let go his life of crime to become a hero, **Jackhammer, **the world champion boxer with an ego as big as his strength. Miss Magician, famous top model. **Emerald Archer**, an Olympic level gold medal winning archer. Together they have band together to stop to unnatural threats against humanity police can't handle. Together they are... **The Guardians.'**

Author Note: The end? I don't think so, there is much to come with this team and their troubles are just beginning. In the next chapter I'll have everyone's stats in a author note so keep your eye out and thank you readers.


End file.
